


Blink back to let me know

by ghostrick



Series: Cat AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Catrick, Gen, M/M, i didn't even really ship this until yesterday, i feel like patrick would purr a lot ok, i think about this a lot, now i do really hard omg, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is most definitely a cat person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink back to let me know

Andy really didn't think of Patrick as a pet even though technically, legally, he was. He had to wear a collar with tags that had his and Andy's name on it, and the owner's address and number just in case anything were ever to happen. But really, he was more like a friend. Or boyfriend maybe.

Patrick was almost always affectionate and cuddly and wanted to be pet and would purr loudly almost as soon as Andy touched his cream colored ears. Whenever Andy would sit down on the couch or the bed Patrick was right there wanting into his lap or just to cuddle into his side. 

But sometimes he was much more human than he was cat, not really wanting to play or be pet even. He'd want to talk and do other just normal things as if his ears and tail were non-existent. 

Other times his cat side took over and he hardly seemed like he knew that he was even human at all. 

And then of course there were times much more common and actually average behavior when he was a mix of both.

It happened to be at one of these more cat times when Andy went to find the other and tell him that Pete and Joe were here to visit. The cat was on Andy's - well kind of both of theirs now - bed with his teddy bear who was close to being bigger than him laid in the middle so he could pounce on it. Pounce and then bite and claw (even though he didn't have actual claws) at it, ears pinned back and pupils huge and looking so much more vicious than he actually was. He repeated the process a few times before he noticed Andy there and he froze, bear's eat still in his mouth and fingers digging harshly into artificial fur as he just stared at his owner. 

As the man started over though Patrick started up, still watching as he tore at the animal with fingers and teeth. Andy reached out toward him as soon as he was close enough, and almost immediately Patrick let go of his bear and grabbed ahold of the man's arm instead, tightly to keep him from pulling away but not tight enough to hurt. 

He sniffed at his hand a little before he bit just hard enough for Andy to feel his slightly sharp teeth and held his hand in his mouth for a few very long seconds. It was an affectionate bite rather than a playful or one that was intended to hurt. However when Andy tried to take his hand back, Patrick was biting again but harder this time.

All it took was a just slightly firm, "Patrick stop." and the cat let go of him after offering a couple tiny apology licks.

He looked calmer which was good, eyes normal again and ears up like they were supposed to be, purring a little even as he sat up and pushed the bear off of himself. "Pete and Joe are here, and I think they want to see you." Andy offered, smiling even more than he had been when Patrick seemed to perk up at the mention of the man's friends. He gladly followed him out of the bedroom after that, 

Patrick as a cat loved Pete and Joe because they would almost always bring him toys - not any little catnip filled mice anymore though because Andy was scared he would choke somehow - or play with him with the ones he had. Not that Andy didn't, it just was fun to have people that he didn't see all the time. 

Almost as soon as he saw Pete, Patrick was trying to crawl up him, making the man pick him up and hold him while the cat purred and rubbed his face against his neck as a greeting and also to make sure that he had the human smelling like him again because he didn't and that wasn't acceptable. When he was satisfied, he reach out towards Joe and the two men were somehow actually able to pass him between them without dropping him. When they had, Joe got the same treatment until Patrick decided he was done and squirmed away. 

The four ended up in the living room after a bit, Patrick on Andy's lap playing with a string that Pete had pulled off of his shirt and was teasing him with while Joe and Andy talked. Andy suspected that since he'd adopted Patrick, Pete had started coming over maybe a little more to see the cat than him, but then he could have been wrong since he never really _asked_ to see Patrick, just liked it a lot when he got to. 

Eventually Patrick started getting bored with the string and took to curling up on his person and going to sleep instead. He didn't wake up again until he felt hands petting his ears and soft voices that were probably trying not to wake him in the first place. He stretched before he opened his eyes to see Pete and Joe standing over him, only registering after another moment or so that they were saying goodbye. 

"You're leaving already?" Patrick asked disappointed, and obviously not totally a cat anymore. 

"Already? You were asleep for _hours_." Joe answered through a half laugh. 

Patrick looked up at Andy then for a moment, who still had him in his lap and he couldn't believe that he had just held him the entire time he had his friends over. But the idea made him really, really happy.

"Oh." the cat said after looking back between the other two then. "I'll try not to fall asleep next time." he added, not smiling until everyone else was and he was getting back promises that they wouldn't and he couldn't help himself. 

He sat up then so he could hug the pair goodbye, staying in Andy's lap and cuddling back up to him when they were gone. 

"You could have put me down to sleep, you know." Patrick informed, looking back up at Andy again. 

"I know." he answered simply and Patrick didn't say anything more of it.

It was quiet then for a bit until Andy finally spoke and asked, "Are you hungry?" to which Patrick nodded his agreement. 

The cat got out of his lap then so the man could get up and he could follow him into the kitchen, and sat down at the table while he waited for the man to fix them something. 

Patrick didn't eat cat food, though one of his old owners had made him, and so he was just more than willing to eat whatever Andy had for him. Of course his food had meat while the other's didn't even though Patrick always said that he wouldn't mind. But Andy was more than sure that Patrick needed meat in his diet so he didn't get sick, so he made sure he got it anyway.

They ate together quietly for the most part, just happy with one another's company and that they were getting their bellies full. Patrick helped wash the dishes when they were done, taking the job of rinsing because he hated doing the actual washing part and Andy wasn't going to make him when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself.

"Are you tired?" Patrick asked when they'd finished and he'd seen from the clock on the oven that it was about ten o'clock already. 

"I am, but are you?" Andy answered with a smile, obviously not expecting the cat to agree. He was surprised when he did. "Well, then, let's get to bed." the man instructed then before leading Patrick back to their bedroom. 

They both got ready for sleep then and climbed into bed, Patrick obviously snuggled up with his tail kind of curled over Andy's middle along with one of his arms. Just to make sure he didn't leave. Andy had an arm around Patrick for about the same reason, even if he wasn't aware that that was why. 

The lights were off and everything was quiet and peaceful aside from the barely present purring coming from Patrick, and Andy was so close to sleep when Patrick decided to offer out a very close to whispered, "I love you." and lean up to kiss his cheek softly (a real kiss as opposed to a cat kiss).

"I love you too, Patrick." Andy replied in the same manner before the two were finally completely happy and were able to fall asleep. 

No, Patrick was _hardly_ Andy's pet.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more catrick things? pete and joe will get bigger parts too, i just wanted to fit them in here somehow.. i might even end up adding some brencer or brallon because i really just need cat brendon also. maybe i'll do some other cats too if i get requests for them?


End file.
